metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Missile Base (Nicaragua)
A U.S. missile base in Nicaragua was located near the southeastern shore of Lake Nicaragua. It was a missile and military supply base operated by the United States of America that was formed as a result of the earthquake in 1972. It had a communications tower to the west of the back gate and to the northeast of the main security building, a heliport, maintenance docks, a runway, and a security monitoring room. History During the Peace Walker project, CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman, leader of Peace Sentinel, formed an alliance with KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov, from which he obtained Soviet technology in exchange for money and land. After Coldman had the fully operational Peace Walker stationed in Nicaragua at the U.S. missile base, Zadornov secretly betrayed him and had Soviet troops occupy the base, with Coldman remaining unaware. Naked Snake of the Militaires Sans Frontières, infiltrated the missile base's back entrance by disguising himself as cargo inside a passing truck, hoping to stop Peace Walker's launch. He proceeded towards the base's communications tower, as that was where Coldman was to conduct his final test for Peace Walker. After sneaking by several Soviet soldiers and Kidnapper drones, the former of which Kazuhira Miller expressed shock of their presence on an American base,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: (radio) Soviet Soldiers? On an American base? Something's wrong here. Keep your eyes peeled, boss. Snake arrived at a security monitor room and located MSF's kidnapped client Paz Ortega Andrade. However, an alarm system activated shortly thereafter, indicating that the Soviets knew that Snake was on the base. Fortunately for Snake, the MSF had sent a large military force to aid him. Snake then had to battle his way back to the small maintenance dock and all the way to the underpass until he reached an elevator. However, the guards also came prepared in the form of a Hind D attack chopper and a platoon near the heliport. After shooting down the Hind D and dispatching the platoon, the blast doors to the communications tower opened allowing for Snake to enter after defeating the reinforcements. Snake then encountered Coldman on the top floor of the communications tower, where the latter revealed his intention to have Peace Walker launch a nuke at MSF's Mother Base. However, Zadornov and his KGB troops arrive, announcing his betrayal to Coldman and changing Peace Walker's target to Cuba. Zadornov then forced Paz to shoot Coldman in the chest, though he deliberately avoids a killing shot in order to have Coldman finish inputting the code. Meanwhile, Miller and the MSF strike force arrived at the base and proceeded to capture the heliport. They then held off reinforcements of the Soviet soldiers to prevent them from recapturing the heliport, and then proceeded to storm the elevator to the top of the control tower. Zadornov then decided to execute Big Boss as he no longer had a use to him, as well as inspire more rebellions, wanting to emulate Che Guevara's death. However, he was stopped by the MSF and, ironically enough, the Sandinistas, who the KGB had earlier backed to further their goals. Snake stayed behind to "bury" Peace Walker's AI, the Mammal Pod, although he then decided to go with the AI's developer Strangelove to learn more from it. However, before they could do so, a dying Coldman activated Peace Walker, despite its change in target, and also transmitted false data to NORAD. Snake and Strangelove were forced to destroy Peace Walker to prevent a potential nuclear war, as Coldman died without revealing the abort code. Although the launch was ultimately prevented, the Mammal Pod continued to transmit the false data, even after the removal of its memory boards. The crisis was only averted after Peace Walker chose to sacrifice itself, descending to the bottom of Lake Nicaragua, due to the lingering personality of The Boss, after whom Peace Walker's AI systems had originally been modeled. After the Soviet forces were routed from the base, the MSF used the location to focus on training for medium range weapons.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About This [008 Marksmanship Challenge] Mission > Miller > Target Practice / U.S. Missile Base Kazuhira Miller: No sign of the enemy in there. You should be clear to focus on training. In addition, the MSF later rescued a prisoner, who was a former U.S. Army soldier at the base before the Soviet occupation. Behind the scenes Because of Paz's predicament of being held prisoner, this is the only playable level in the main game where Paz doesn't give any details about the base in question in the briefing files (not counting Mother Base). Amanda does, however, offer some hints about it in regards to Ometepe Island and the Rio San Juan. The U.S. Missile Base was the first and last level covered in the gameplay trailers for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, with it sharing focus with the Mine Base in the fourth gameplay trailer. The first trailer covered the Back Entrance area of the level, which also demonstrated the Kidnappers, the sonic eye, the presence of Soviet troops in the base, fultoning a POW, the use of a supply marker (specifically its use as a means to incapacitate an enemy) and a stealth mat, as well as using CQC to throw a soldier off a ledge when on a ladder when prompted. The fourth trailer covered a bit of the head to the control tower mission, namely the Maintenance Dock and the Hind D battle. In addition, the Hind D battle at the U.S. Missile Base is the only Hind battle, or vehicle battle in general, where the player is unable under any circumstance to capture the Hind D for Mother Base, as well as the only one that doesn't serve as the overall mission. Dummied content that's found when debugging the game reveals that the base was subject to several cut extra ops missions, including a Pooyan game, blowing up a target, taking out reinforcements in the underpass area as a MSF soldier, and covering a prisoner's escape. Gameplay Main Ops Infiltrate the U.S. Missile Base Head to the Control Tower Peace Walker Battle 2 Peace Walker Battle 3 Extra Ops 008 Marksmanship Challenge 020 Target Demolition 027 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers 040 Base Defense 048 Perfect Stealth 055 U.S. Soldier Rescue After completing this mission, two anti-tank rifles can be developed, and design specs for a colored ballistic shield, and an M16A1 (with a laser and grenade launcher attachment) will be obtained. 059 Ghost Photography Notes and references Category:Military installations